


Stay with me.

by herroyalgoddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herroyalgoddess/pseuds/herroyalgoddess
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it)Whilst in the middle of writing ch 6 for Romp among the roses I was listening to MTV CLASSIC and one of my favourite songs from the 90's came on, so there I was singing along to Stay by Shakespears Sister (out of tune I should add) and watching it's fantastic video when my muse came along and decided to continuously bitch slap me till I wrote this one shot of Hermione and Lily fighting for Severus's soul.





	Stay with me.

"Look at me." Severus whispered desperately wanting to see Lily's eyes one last time as he felt his will to live starting to fade fast but instead of seeing glittering emerald green it was a pair of soft brown tear filled eyes that met his gaze.

"Harry take the memories and go...Now!" Hermione screamed, frantically rummaging through her beaded bag for her essence of Dittany.

Harry shot her one last questioning look before he legged it through the door back up towards the castle.

Hermione's hand shook as she carefully counted the drops of Dittany onto Severus's pale neck "One, two, three, four, five..." She put the stopper back in the bottle and watched with bated breath as the puncture wounds from Nagini's fangs closed momentarily and then reopened, two steady streams of bright red blood were just pouring out of the surprisingly small holes.

Hermione swore viciously under her breath as she ripped off her shirt and pressed it against the wound.

"Hermione what are you doing? He's a greasy murdering bastard and he deserves to die, come on Harry needs us." Ron demanded as he grabbed the arm that wasn't pressing down on Severus's neck.

"Ron, I'm only going to say this once either you get off my arm and hold this cloth firmly against the wound or go and find Harry because I'm not going to let this good but severely misunderstood and under appreciated man die. Have I made myself clear?" Hermione ground out yanking her arm away from his loose grasp.

"Damn it Hermione, I hope you know I'm doing this for you and not for him." Ron muttered as he knelt down beside her and placed his hands on top of the denim shirt.

"I don't care if you're doing it for Merlin himself just don't let up the pressure." Hermione snapped as she stuck her arm back into her bag "Accio bezoar stone." She shouted as Severus's pale face started taking on a greyish coloured hue and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Nononono! Stay with me Severus, don't you dare fucking die on me." Hermione yanked open his mouth and pushed the small grey stone onto his tongue before closing his jaw "Please work, please work, please work" she desperately chanted to herself as she tucked the long dark locks of hair that had fallen across his face back behind his ear.

Severus felt a soft hand smooth the hair off his face and opened his eyes to find Hermione Granger looking at him, love shining in her eyes "Stay with me Severus" she whispered stroking his cheek.

Severus opened his mouth to speak but found that he was unable to make a sound.

"Ssh my love, conserve your energy." Hermione softly pressed her lips to his.

The sound of somebody walking towards them caused them to turn their heads to see who the intruder was.

"Hello Severus, I've come to claim your soul" Lily Potter spoke without smiling, her cold green eyes glittering malevolently.

"You have no claim on his soul." Hermione replied back firmly, stepping in front of the bed Severus was laid on.

"I have every right, he killed my family." Hissed Lily as she walked towards them.

"Voldemort killed you and your husband."

"Because of him. He gave Voldemort the prophecy that led to him targeting my family." Lily circled the bed trying to find a way to reach him, but finding that the bed was protected by a invisible barrier.

"Lower the barrier you silly girl you have no business interfering in matters you know nothing about."Lily's face was contorted in anger as the protective shield shimmered against her touch.

Hermione snarled as she put more power into the barrier "I know everything, that night when Severus risked his life to deliver the sword of Gryfindor to Harry, Phineas Nigellus told me that if I wanted answers then I needed to be hidden in the trees by the lake. So there I waited and I watched Severus arrive, I watched him place the sword in the lake and then I watched him cast his patronus, which is a doe by the way" Hermione spat those last few words out as if even saying them disgusted her "To draw your son's attention to it, he wasn't expecting to find me there holding a wand to his throat. Oh don't get me wrong I'm not bigging up my prowess with a wand, he could've killed me without even moving. I told him to tell me why he killed Dumbledore and why he chose to betray the order. Do you want to know he said? He said how can someone betray the order when they were following the demands of the leader."

"You're talking nonsense girl, now give me Severus." Lily demanded desperately trying to find a way past the barrier.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you Lily, the only reason I haven't hexed you back to where ever you came from, is out of the love and respect that I have for your son. Now shut the fuck up and listen because I haven't finished." Hermione looked back to check on Severus "Hold on for me Severus, I love you." she said in a much softer tone of voice.

"Love him?" Lily screeched "What does a school girl know about love, he doesn't deserve to be loved, he was supposed to be my friend and yet he called me a mud blood, he professed to love me yet he gave the prophecy to Voldemort that killed me and my husband and left my son an orphan."

"You really are a stupid selfish bitch. All these years I've heard nothing but poor Lily Potter this, how wonderful Lily Potter that, as far as I'm concerned the only good thing you've ever done was giving your life for Harry's" Hermione's voice was like ice.

"How dare you speak to me that way?"

"I dare because I know everything that happened, that night in the woods Severus showed me his memories. I saw the memory where he called you a mud blood, I agree he shouldn't of called you it but he was embarrassed because the fucking Marauders had been bullying him again, he tried to apologise to you but you turned him away he even spent the night outside the Gryfindor portrait."

"He is a death eater." Spat Lily venomously.

"Was a death eater and maybe if you'd been a better friend he wouldn't of become one. Speaking of friends it wasn't Severus who betrayed you." Hermione held up a hand to stop Lily from speaking "Yes he told Voldemort part of the prophecy, but it was Voldemort who decided that it referred to Harry, when Severus found that out he ran to Dumbledore begging him to hide you at cost to his own life. Oh yes Dumbledore sent you into hiding he even persuaded you and James to change secret keepers from Sirius to Peter Pettigrew and look how well that turned out for you. It was Peter who sold you out to Voldemort, it was Peter who helped Voldemort return to power, Severus has spent the last seventeen years being a puppet to two fucking despots and to the memory of you."

Lily's face twisted into an evil smirk "He'll never love you, you know."

"He doesn't have to love me, but he will know that there is somebody out there who loves him unconditionally for who he is warts and all, I know he can be cruel, vindictive, sarcastic and is undoubtedly a first class moody bastard most of the time, but then again with his life story I'm surprised he hasn't fucking topped himself. But the thing is Lily if people actually took the time to understand him they would see an incredibly loyal, intelligent man. In years to come when historians discuss the Voldemort wars they'll all agree that while Severus Tobias Snape wasn't a kind man he was a good man and a hero."

A bright light filled the room and an angelic voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere simultaneously spoke to them all.

"Lily Potter and Hermione Granger you have both argued your case for the soul of Severus Tobias Snape. However the powers that be have decided that the final choice should rest with him."

Hermione moved closer to the bed and entwined her fingers with his "I know you thought I kissed you that night out of sympathy for your life story but nothing could be further from the truth. I had crushed on you throughout sixth year and even when everyone believed you to be a murderer I knew there had to be more to the story, that was why Phineas told me where to find you that night." She brought his palm to her mouth and kissed it before she placed it over his heart "Whatever you choose Severus just know that I love you."

"Severus it is time for you to choose, do you wish to return to the land of living to have a chance of living your life the way YOU would choose? Or do you wish to pass over for eternal rest? Choose now."

The room fell deathly silent as Severus made his mind up "I choose to return." His voice sounded hoarse and scratchy in the deafening silence.

"SO MOTE IT BE! You will not be given another chance Severus Snape, I suggest that you don't mess it up this time. Lily Potter leave now as you are needed elsewhere." Both Lily and the Voice vanished into nothing leaving Severus alone in the room with Hermione.

Severus reached out for the witch who had argued selflessly and passionately for his soul but he just couldn't seem to get close enough. "Stay with me Hermione." He called out as the bright light encompassed her till she was no longer visible.

The bright light faded as a damp sponge was wiped over his face, he slowly opened his eyes to see the efficient and familiar face of Poppy Pomfrey Hogwarts resident medi-witch staring at him.

"It's good to see you back in the land of the living Severus." She said sticking a medical thermometer under his tongue.

Severus tried to speak only to find himself under the eagle eyed stare of Poppy.

"You were fatally bitten by that foul snake. If you do not try and speak until I give you the all clear I will tell you all I know, that eyebrow didn't work on me when you were at your best so it certainly isn't going to work now." She told him archly as he tried to give her his trademark inquisitive eyebrow.

"Before you try and demand answers, I'm just giving you the abridged version, firstly yes, Harry defeated Voldemort after Neville Longbottom sliced the snakes head off with the sword of Gryfindor. While the final battle was going on Hermione Granger apparated into the middle of my hospital ward holding onto you for dear life frantic for me to save you, she had already stabilised you, it was just a case of flushing the poison out of your system so we could close the wounds on your neck." Poppy removed the thermometer and smiled "Excellent, your temperature has returned to normal." At his confused look she elaborated.

"You've been in a coma brought on by an extremely high temperature which I was unable to lower with potions because of all the poison in your system, for nearly a fortnight you have been battling life and death with nothing to help you but your own will to live. Although I imagine having Miss Granger as your personal nurse helped considerably."

Severus turned his head in search of the young witch.

"Don't fret lad, she's outside talking to Harry and Minerva she'll be back momentarily, see what I mean she's here now." Poppy patted his leg gently and left to see to the other patients on her ward.

Hermione rushed up to Severus's bed "You chose to stay." she stated breathlessly.

With a lot of effort Severus managed to push himself into a sitting up position, reaching out for her hands he clasped them and brought them to his lips "I would stay with you forever if you would let me." He whispered against her soft skin.

Hermione sat down on the hospital bed next to him and looked deep into his dark eyes, the world around them forgotten "And I would take on heaven and hell for you my love."

Severus let go of her hands and slowly captured her lips in kiss that not only promised her the world but thanked her for saving his life.

A/N:I know I was a little mean to Lily but hands up all those who wanted to slap her for refusing to be friends with Severus because he called her a mud blood once.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this because if you didn't I need to go down to the job center to hire a new muse. :D

Much Love.

Her Royal Goddess Xx

P.s. Here's the link on you tube if you want to watch the video that inspired this story

www .you tube watch? v=zYu3d _dsc40&feature=fvst Just remove the spaces. Xx


End file.
